For The First Time In Forever
by KCE
Summary: This story follows Anna and Belle Olympus University as the try to navigate their freshman year.
1. Chapter 1

Anna paced back and forth in her nearly empty room as she muttered nervously, "This is it...this is it...I can't believe I'm finally going to college! But what if they don't like me? What if I don't make any friends? What if classes are too hard and I flunk out? What will I do then?"

"Anna, calm down! Everything will be okay. I promise. Have I ever let you down ?" asked Anna's older sister Elsa, with her snow white hair in her signature side braid, as she held her younger sister by the shoulders as she always did to calm her down.

"Thank, sis", the ginger, "I know it will. It's just all so new. There are just so many unknowns."

"Trust me kid, I was in your shoes three years ago. Now hurry up, or we'll both be late for move in!" exclaimed Elsa as she walked down the stairs towards the door. Elsa was more than ready to start her senior year and, most importantly, to see her best friends who she hadn't seen in four months.

Anna, wearing her favourite Beatles sweatshirt, dark wash jeans, and black high tops, ran around the two story house to check for any last minute things she had forgotten to pack.

"I'm coming!" screamed Anna as she ran towards the door, her ponytail swishing back and forth behind her as she almost tripped on the front step.

All Anna had to look forward to for the next three hours was traffic jams, staring at the occasional foliage, and Elsa's choice in radio stations - country. '_I wish she would play something other than country...anything other would be better than country_' thought Anna as she grabbed her black beats solo headphones from her Jansport backpack. '_Sweet, sweet music_,' Anna thought as she blasted _Come Together_ through her headphones. '_Only two and a half hours left…'_ thought Anna as she nodded to sleep to the sound of The Beatles.

Belle, being the morning person she was, was up and ready to go before her alarm clock went off at 8. It was the day she had been waiting for for the last 3 months: move in day. "Meg, wake up" screamed Belle as she jumped up and down, her chestnut brown hair bouncing, trying to wake her best friend and future roommate up.

Megara, who was possibly the last person you would expect to be a morning person, mumbled "5 more minutes mom, please?"

"Meg, you know fully well I am not your mother. Save the dramatics for the auditions!" joked Belle as she sat down next to Meg, poking her to wake her sleeping friend up.

"Fine, I'll get up! Although I don't know how I'll be able to stand your bubbly personality at such an early hour every day of the week," Meg grumbled as she finally moved to get ready to head to Olympus University. "Give me twenty minutes to get ready and grab some breakfast, okay?"

"We all know it's more like forty-five, let's be honest. I'll wait for you in the kitchen," Belle chirped as she headed out the door of her bedroom onto the landing and down the stairs.

Meg, in her typical fashion, came down in her favorite dark purple fitted short sleeve top, denim skirt, and gold gladiator sandals with her hair in perfect curls resting half way down her back with her signature gold hair band she started wearing in 7th grade.

"45 minutes, as usual," joked Belle as she finished up her pain au chocolate and cup of tea.

"You're one to talk! How long did it take you to get ready this morning?" questioned Meg as she saw Belles perfect half up, half down hair style, flawless geek chic look: navy glasses, a yellow button down shirt with a navy blue floral a-line skirt, and yellow ballet flats.

"That's besides the point! I was up and ready before we had to go…you're holding us up!"

"Well then let's go!" Meg exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed a plain bagel and cream cheese for the road. "I'll let Herc know we are on our way so he can meet us there and help unpack."

"Sounds good to me. What else are best friends boyfriends good for?" giggled Belle as they both climbed into Belle's 2001 yellow Beetle convertible.

"I just wish he hadn't moved in two weeks ago," sighed Meg as she adjusted her skirt on the black leather seat, "I miss him."

"It's only been two weeks…it's not like it's two months! That's what you get for dating a track and field star. They have to get ready for meets," replied Belle as she backed down the driveway to start the long drive to their new home.


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally arrived at school Anna was more nervous than she had ever been before. "_There's no backing out now Anna…you got this_" she told herself over and over again in her head.

"Here we are," Elsa stated, "Reed Hall. I need you to unpack as fast as possible so I can head to my apartment. Sorry I can't help you move in."

"What!" shrieked Anna. "You promised you were going to help me move in. I can't do it on my own! How am I supposed to get all of this up to the third floor?" Anna was baffled at how her sister could just leave without warning and expect her to carry a hundred pound trunk up three flights of stairs by herself!

"There are people here to help, and it gives you an excuse to meet new people" retorted Elsa with her usual smirk on her face.

"You planned this all along didn't you?" asked Anna. She knew her sister always had the best intentions but she always seemed to go about it the wrong way. "This was supposed to be a sister thing. The last thing we did together before everything changed…" Anna mumbled in the hopes her sister didn't hear the disappointment in her voice as to Elsa's plan.

"You all unpacked?" Elsa's voice jolted Anna out of her trance like state.

"Yeah," replied Anna, "that's everything."

"Good luck sis," Elsa said with that little hint of _I know you can do it_ which always made Anna feel better.

"I'll miss you," Anna replied as the two of them hugged. Anna, being five inches shorter than her sister, always managed to get a mouthful of hair.

"I only live 5 minutes away. It's not that far! We will see each other," laughed Elsa. "I gotta go, I'll text you later to see how move in is going."

"Okay," Anna yelled as Elsa took off in her blue Camero. "_Now how to get this stuff up three flights of stairs?_" thought Anna as a yellow VW Beetle pulled into the parking lot.

"We're here!" screamed Meg and Belle in their delight. "Reed Hall. I've been waiting for this all summer," added Belle.

"It looks so nice," noted Meg. "We are so lucky to have gotten this building. I was reading on the school website that it just got renovated this summer."

"Let's get moving! Room 350," Belle stated enthusiastically. "_I hope it's as nice as the outside_," she thought as Herc headed towards the two of them, ready to assist.

"Hi sweetie," Meg gushed, "how have you been?"

"Good. Better now you're here," Herc stated as he gave Meg a kiss. Belle, to avoid the awkward situation, started unpacking the car and creating piles based on whose supplies were whose.

"You guys ready to start moving this stuff up to the room," Belle asked to diffuse the situation.

"Yes," answered Herc and Meg in unison as if they were twins, not girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Good! Let's go. I'm excited to move in and explore the campus," said Belle as she grabbed her box of books to take up to their room. "I appreciate you taking the time to help Herc, I know you don't get a lot of free time."

"You're welcome," Herc stated, "it's no problem at all."

After about two hours of very laborious hauling, Belle, Meg, and Herc managed to bring up all the boxes to be unpacked.

"Time to start getting the room ready," squealed Belle and Meg. Belle opened the door nervously as she had never seen a dorm room before.

"Wow, this is amazing!" exclaimed Belle. "_I'm glad that it's not like in the movies and books I've read."_

The room was a pristine white color with hardwood floors and lots of natural light with an amazing view of the city. The beds were on either side of the window opposite the built in closets with the desks against the bed ends.

"The chairs are fun" giggled Meg as she spun round in the grey desk chair.

"Come on Meg, focus! We have a lot of work to do…" pleaded Belle as she started unpacking her clothes into the closet.

"I'm on it," retorted Meg as she rose from her seat and started making her bed. She unpacked her purple silk comforter and golden colored sheets. When her bed was made, it looked like it belong in a hotel - so majestic - as compared to Belles side which was a plain navy comforter with pale yellow sheets.

Anna was just across the hall, bringing up her last box, wishing she had had the nerve to ask them for help. "_I can do this on my own...I don't need anyone. This is my last box anyway_," she thought, calming her nerves, "_I proved Elsa wrong...who needs peoples help?"_

"Done," Anna sighed as she dropped the last box on top of the pile of others and flopping on to the bed. "_I need a nap"_ she was thinking just as there was a knock on the door. "Hi…um…come in."

"Hello, I'm Belle. I just wanted to say hi...I live across the hall. This is my room mate Meg and her boyfriend Herc."

"I'm Anna," she whispered thinking "_I hope these people leave soon…I still have a lot of work to do._"

"I noticed that you aren't unpacked...you need help?" Belle asked, hoping that she didn't seem too forward and scare her neighbor.

"I'm good…thank you. I just need to get started unpacking," mumbled Anna, hoping to be alone to collect her thoughts.

"Well, we will see you around, then, I guess," said Belle as she Meg, and Herc headed to the elevator to see the campus.

Anna, as she unpacked her guitar, clothes and bedding, thought about how nice it was that her neighbor offered to help her…"_It's something I have to do myself, to prove to myself I'm ready._"

After a couple of hours Anna' room was finished. Her green and blue bed was pushed up against the window so she could play her black electric guitar overlooking the courtyard. All the walls contained posters of her favorite artists: The Beatles, P!nk, Led Zepplin, Queen, and The Script. All her clothes in her closet and now time to take a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing Anna knew, her morning alarm for class shocked her out of her sleep…._"It cannot be morning already. I have to get ready for class. I can't be late for my first day."_ Anna rushed to grab a quick shower, change clothes, and pick up a granola bar to eat on her way to class on the other side of campus.

Belle, on the other hand, was all ready to go by the time her alarm went off so she decided to let Meg sleep and take a walk to go get her morning cup of tea from [insert store name based on school name], the schools own convenient store. It was also the chance for her to familiarise herself with the campus layout a little more than the night before. All she had seen was the sports field and watch the track team practice with Meg.

When Anna finally arrived to class, she noticed a familiar face - her neighbor Belle. "_At least there is a familiar face here…"_ thought Anna as Belle raised her head from her favorite book and noticed her.

"Hi Anna. Sit here," Belle said as she motioned to the desk next to her.

"Thanks," Anna said as she threw her backpack to the floor and slid into the desk just before the teacher walked through the door.

"Hello class, my name is Professor Gothel and welcome to mythology 101. I'm going to pass out the syllabus now so if you would all take a copy we will all go over it together. So for this class you are required to…"

While Professor Gothel was talking, Anna could only stare at her ebony black hair that was in a perfect bun, her choice of a knee length red dress, and black ballet flats.

Next thing Anna knew, the fifty minute class had come to an end. "So what did you think of the class?" Belle demanded of Anna.

"It seems like it's going to be a good class," Anna stammered, "maybe we should exchange numbers for…um…homework and studying help."

"Thats a good idea! Let me write my number down for you and then you can text me so I have your number." Belle then wrote down her number on a post-it and gave it to Anna.

"Thank you Belle" acknowledged Anna. As she looked at the post-it note, she noticed how neat and pretty her handwriting was the perfect example of penmanship.

"What are you doing now?" asked Belle. "I'm heading to lunch if you want to join me. I don't have class for a few hours."

"Sure. I'll come," declared Anna. "_I have nothing else to do anyway._"

"So tell me about yourself?" Belle demanded as they started walking towards the dining hall as the breeze started to pick up a little. "I'm a french major…I enjoy reading. My favorite colors are navy and yellow."

"I'm an art history major. I play the guitar and listen to music. My favorite colors are blue and green. So why are you a french major?" Anna asked as they reached the food court of the dining hall.

"Why don't we pick a table, grab our food, then I will tell you," suggested Belle.

"Sounds good to me," Anna decided as she set her backpack on a set and headed off to see what options there were for lunch.

When the returned back to their table, Belle explained that her father is french and that is why she took French in the first place. She loved it so much she continued the language and decided to major in it.

"So why are you an art history major then?" Belle asked. It wasn't until this moment that Anna realised she was day dreaming. About what she wasn't entirely sure on

"Oh…um…I always went to art galleries and museums as a kid and loved it. I wanted to get a better understanding," stammered Anna. Just at that moment, Meg and Herc sat down at the table.

"How was class Belle?" Meg asked ignoring Anna's presence.

"It was good," Belle replied, "very interesting. Anna's in the class with me." Anna sheepishly waved her hand at Meg and Herc. "_Now I just look stupid, don't I?_" thought Anna as she stopped waving.

"We met yesterday, she's in the room across the hall," Belle chimed in.

"That's right," Meg replied, "I'm sorry I didn't recognise you. I really wasn't paying attention yesterday."

'_I could tell...you were too busy staring at your boyfriend_,' thought Anna. "It's okay, I was kinda not paying attention either."

"So Belle, I have to tell you about my drama class. So the professor…" babbled Meg as Anna decided to get up and head back to her dorm and play her guitar before the next class. On the way back to her dorm she decided to text Belle a little message about meeting to do homework before the next class.

_Hi Belle, It's Anna. I was planning on doing the mythology homework tonight if you want to meet_…"Message sent" Anna whispered to herself.

5 minutes later, Anna's phone beeped. It was a message from Belle. _I'm up for meeting. Just give me a time and place._

_7 PM? My room?_ Anna replied.

_Sounds good to me_ Belle responded.And with that, Anna sat down on her bed and started jamming out to The Beatles.


End file.
